tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CodyDuncanFan97
Hey dude! There really is no restrictions to join a camp! The main thing is that you want to stay active in them... trust me. -Phyneo Yes you can... glad I could be of some assistance!-Phyneo Rules Phyneo is mostly right, there are very few rules on this camp, but no restrictions, unless a camp actually says so, for example some may require you to post an auddition on the talk page, though like I said it will always state so, otherwise just assume it's open to every one. The Rules [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 09:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey in the hunger games, how about Fernando finds out Arnie's hidden intellect and he gets gutted by his fishing pole before he can tell anyone. Ya up for that? Survivor321 22:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) As long as he doesn't die so early in the game, then ya I'm up for it. By the way, you're team in Total Drama the Adventure was sent to the Elimination Ceremony. CodyDuncanFan97 22:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Wrath of Wawanwka Totaldramamike13 05:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Original 14 (One Will Debut) # Mike ~totaldramamike13 # Zoey ~TDBackAroundtheWorld # Cody ~ # Alejandro-Bot ~ # Sierra ~ # Duncan ~ # Gwen ~ # Dawn ~ # Brick ~ # Ezekiel ~ # Anne Maria ~ # Izzy ~ # Scott ~ # (Sign Who Will Debut) ~ dude how do i join ya camp i wanna be cody the best eva - totaldramamike13 dude i need help im trying to make a camp of my own so i wondering if you know how 1. how do you put those little edit signs by each catagory 2. how do you make people join (advritisment) 3. how do you make that table of contents thing plz tell me man i have only been here for 2 weeks :D - totaldramamike13 Dude, please meet me on the camp chat. I wana talk: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 S321 is liscened to chill Survivor321 22:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it means, I can chill lol XD S321 is liscened to chill Survivor321 22:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The person who will be debuting in your camp is Scrat from Ice Age. Survivor321 19:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the chat please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, then the Beast must be pretty deadly then, Thanks anyway. FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 The next day is starting in a few minutes. Bloodbath Day 4 (Hopefully the finale) FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! 22:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Hay... I am playing as Alejandro and Sierra for only this challenge because mypalben18 is by sibling and he had to go to church when the challenge started! He will be taking over when he comes home. You can ask him on his talk page if you don't believe me but it is the truth! I'll be the debuter if you want Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -ACTN I would Noah to debut Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -ACTN I'll be gone for a few .. Soo I'll be sick I'll pretent that zoey is sick because I'm busy Hi this is Esther2108. just letting you know i am going away so i may not be able to be there for TDWOW, for the next week or so, and i dont really want gwen or izzy to be eliminated while im gone. thx heya CDF. BlazeHead 51 here. do you min dif i cameo in Wrath of Wawanakwa as Trent?, iff that's OK with you.? thanks dude!, i'll cameo in the episode after Deep Sea Dying. i can't remember what it was called.. haha! - Blaze if the challenge is in the next 2 days i will be. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 06:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) if the challenges are on weekends ill be busy-OMGDEADPEOPLE hey join my new camp Total drama heros vs villians thc dude - TDM13 I am currently taking a practice SAT I cannot play as cody and Noah now-ACTN Hey dude! just wanted to let you know that mypalben18 and I have to play tennis later so I don't know when we will compete in the challenge... so if the match is long... the Scott, Brick, and Alejandro can't compete! Thanks!- Phyneo Please come to the chat again: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 23:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hi. i dont really understand the challenge in wrath of wawanakwa. i wont be here for the next 7 hours so- hopefully the challange doesnt happen then. Esther2108 Hey I finished the Cavecicle! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 00:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) How would you like to debut in Writer of Fame? I dare say, Liam is -- 01:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) heya dude. BlazeHead 51 here. i know this will sound kinda stupid but could i join Wrath of Wawanakwa?. i like it quite a bit. but can Duncan come back so i can play as him?. it's just that i rarely play as any other characters. I am receiving an award at my school tonight so I won't be able to play as Cody and Noah today I am back am I allowed to play in the snowball fight or no? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Please meet me on ze chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Quick question... since Alejandro, Brick and Scott got the three girls out and Noah and Cody cant compete in this challenge, but the rules where that you can only get one person out... and they are the only three left... so now what?- Phyneo Hey dude I just realized. Cody hit Alejandro and Noah hit Scott. So Brick has the option of hitting Cody or Noah so it will still be one of them against Brick. So what happen? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 02:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey mypalben18 and I have a tennis meeet in the aftertnoon and we might not be availble for the challenge right away... -Phyneo OK. it's understandable why you can't let me come in as Duncan. but can i ask you two things? 1. can i cameo as Super Mario in Miner Traitor Niner? for Comedy? 2. can i join as Tyler? hi. just letting yuou know i wont be here for the next 3 days for tdwrath of wawanakwa. sorry if this causes any disruption. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 22:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya I'm not allowed too give emails too other people sorry- Omgdeadpeople I was visiting my mom in the hospital and I guess there's no way I can catch up now. I just wanted to let you know-ACTN Yes it is and thanks man I really appreciate it-ACTN So do we just vote on here?-Phyneo? Allright lets see... Scott votes for Anne Maria, Brick votes for Gwen, and my bro wanted Alejandro votes for Gwen! kk. sorry about that. but i'll be back from now. Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 08:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) dude, this is BlazeHead 51 here. when am i debuting as Tyler in Wrath of Wawanakwa?. it's OK if you forgot. it wasn't a fail!, you didn't exactly give me an exact date to debut! - Blaze The individual immunity I came up with myself for contestants to earn SOMETIMES not all the time and the cameos I thought i'd relate it back to TDROTI with contestants winning advantages. I know it seems similar but next season I have something totally brand new. I know it seems similar but I never copy or cheat or plaigarize sorry if i meeant any harm mate, but if it bothers you i'll stop with it :D Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 22:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) yes please! and also how do you make it so like after a person gets elimnated you can just quickly move their info on the table to the bottom cause i've been just retyping it and i see you do it in like a minute haha Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah soory somtimes i forgot too log in on saturday im going too the falls for 2 days ill be back on monday Omgdeadpeople 00:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC)hes like an eel dipped in grease Originally, that title was held by Terrence A.K.A TDFan90, but I'm the current host of the group. Survivor321 01:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Feel free to remove the former user's name as well. Survivor321 01:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Survivor321 01:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude. First thing, Congrats on getting a successfull camp... and I get to be part of it!!! Second, mypalben18 and I are going to compete in a Tennis Tournament with my team this weekend... so we might not make it if their is another challenge. Just wanted to let you know!-Phyneo (Esther, I got your message) my camp http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fake_Pokemon_Journey_Series_2 is still open and so is http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Pokemon, as well as, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Five_Facts! and two more camps, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Black_%26_White:_The_Series, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Fake_Pokemon_Island and last one, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Mr_Men_Show_Action there, all done (by liamisgreat) uhh...this is Blaze here...i vote for Anne Maria to be eliminated in WoW. - Blaze I vote for alejandro --Omgdeadpeople 10:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC)He's like an eel dipped in grease Yes thank you, but can i also ask for a favor? Can you please edit the elimination table so that it reads Dawn came in 13th place? Thank you so much my friend Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 18:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) when you say the tdwow challenge is at 8:30 est is that eastern standard time in america? or where in america?because im in australia and i seem to be missing the times when everybody else is on...- Esther2108 Front Page! Of Course, I tend to forget certain camps when I update th elist, sorry about that! [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 02:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (I got Omg's and Phyneo's votes) Hii I'm wondering for next time that I can be a cameo if soo can I be zoey or Leshawna --Omgdeadpeople 02:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC)he's like an eel dipped in grease Ok I'll be zoey and she's going too be nuts he's like an eel dipped in grease i think its about 15-17 hour difference but it depends on where you are in america Esther2108- "This might sound crazy, but I am NOT crazy!" 05:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) also if thats 10:30 am then ill be at school...but i dont mind if im eliminated i got pretty fay anyway. izzy votes for scott - Esther2108 Alright, I'll glady co-host with you. :D I love my corner... I just don't understand why everyone wants to make their own, or destroy it... 22:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Hii how do u make a table of contents I been trying too make my own camp and I just wanna know --Omgdeadpeople 23:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) he's like an eel dipped in grease I'd love to join it, but I have to say; No, sorry, I just don't want to over work myself with all the camps I'm in. Maybe another time. Thanks for the offer though. Oh, and yes, after Wrath of Wawannakwa will do nicely. :) I love my corner... I just don't understand why everyone wants to make their own, or destroy it... 23:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 (I got OMG's Vote) izzy votes alejandro -thx when you say challenge starts tonight is that now? ps thanks heaps for changing the time Esther2108 ☻☺☻☺☻☺ 06:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) is there any camp i can join does izzys zombie ray work on zombie noah? \ps love the zombie thing! Esther2108 ☻☺☻☺☻☺ 05:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks for the vote Blaze!) (Thanks for the vote Omg!) Scott and Alejandro vote for Anne Maria... and Scott gives Alejandro his immunity Idol... again....-Phyneo I think the name is fine, I agree it should be TD Contestants, anything will work with me. I love my corner... I just don't understand why everyone wants to make their own, or destroy it... 02:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 hi. just letting you know that if the wow challenge is on in the next 2 days, then i probably will be able to make it.(providing its on at the same times it has been )Esther2108 Winners: As for the trophies I can try and finish them (And start) Them tonight. For the Winners page, it's not common-practice to create a page for winners, so I will need to get back to you on that, if you would like to do that, I would suggest using a blog. 09:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) have you watched negima on dvd if so, feel free to join: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Negima_%26_Pokemon - by liam is great Me and Es. Me and Esther have requested roles in Wrath (Season 2) on your blog and I'm hoping that you can check on that and get us in? Hey CD, can I cameo in the final episode as myself (Liam)? Flamethrower12 00:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok --Omgdeadpeople 11:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC)He's like an eel dipped in grease Can I cameo as another custom character, Eric? This is for WOW2.User:Flamethrower12 19:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you are a contestant in Survivor: One World and it has started so you can edit the mini challenge right now! The time is ticking! --Puff Hey, CDF97! Season two of Castaways is now open! Spots are slipping away, so sign up fast! [[User:FameFlame|'Flamey.']]We had to 11:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC) SRY DUDE BUT when i was unblocked i tryed to edit but it would not load up it would keep saying loading loading so can you help me I AM AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE so this problem is not resolved plz dude help me i have a show to host i made it month ago Hey CDF97 don't forget about the challenge in Contestant Trivia! There will also be a double elimination so try your hardest! :) TJ is the name 23:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? In tour of the city we're on the same team!! Ian and Mina :D Aimerstalk 20:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, bro! I saw you signed up for C:C as Louie, but slots are filled ATM. Would you like to debut though? [[User:FameFlame|'Flamey.']]Made in 07:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Nvrmnd, you can be in now. :D [[User:FameFlame|'Flamey.']]Made in 10:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just had an idea for what you could do on WoW2! You could have Scott debut later in the game by a lawsuit that he didn't get his money (kinda like what Courtney did in TDA) What do you think?-Phyneo All right sounds like a plan-Phyneo Sorry, when I asked for more info you never replied, so the trophies will be delayed slightly, it won`t be long once I start, so expect them for Sunday. [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 22:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) heya mate...Blaze here, in Beach Redemption...Izzy voted for me...can you vote for Leshawna? i've never made it this far in a camp since i've been here....please mate....one chance...- Blaze i already have...thanks mate, it's just that if Leshawna/Redo and Izzy/Survivor make the final two then it won't be epic. you know what i'm saying? - Blaze Oops post removed I thought we would vote on ur talk page sorry --Omgdeadpeople 23:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC)He's like an eel dipped in grease Hello just came to say the first challenge in Total Drama Contestant Trivia Season 3 has started! Try your best! TJ is the name 07:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm still in for the Hunger Games: Duels of Drama, I might forget it sometimes because I'm in Contestant Trivia Season 2 but yeah I'm still in. Cody&MikeFan1000 12:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Cody&MikeFan1000 Cameo I can cameo as Ezekiel in Wrath of Wawanakwa 2 like you wanted. Just tell me what to do. Scienceboy0 18:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi CodyDuncanFan97, I noticed on the inactivity strikes, for WoW, the camper that im playing as (Dawn) isnt on the no strike portion. Just wanted to let you know! --TJ is the name 07:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi CodyDuncanFan97 since heather is gone can she cameo in a future episode Emma says User talk:Omgdeadpeople 23:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im just here too tell you on June 14th I will not be active Due too a end of the school year play and after that there's going too be a dance but it ends late -- Emma says User talk:Omgdeadpeople 21:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem at all with Duels of Drama starting in July. I completely understand. I am Zach, hear me ROAR! Meow! ｡◕‿‿◕｡ 04:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Harold'sbiggestfan Ok Awesome :D-- Emma says User talk:Omgdeadpeople 23:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I REALLY want to debut in wrath of wawanawkwa some time for reasons like i was kicked off for a block that was aciidebtal i know its a slim chance and i still gotta fix my computer but i do it on my friedns coputer sooo possibly i would be mike or cody or anybody thats mike cody noah tyler owen and DJ Yes you may return if you get eliminated at the merge, which is the final 8, but I will let you know when that comes :D Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 16:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude the merge has arrived in Aftermath 3! You may return as Courtney is you want Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 18:20, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey CDF97 i wouldnt be at the challenge today because im going too my cousins birthday and it will last while soo i wouldnt make it Emma says User talk:Omgdeadpeople 15:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hi. just letting you know that im going away tomorrow for 6 days so i wont be here for Wrath of wawanakwa- i may get a chance to go on a computer for 5 mins or so while im away but i doubt it. thx Esther2108. 2 sk3wl 4 k3wl 09:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey CDF97 I wouldn't be at the challenge tommorrow because I'm going on Vacation and I wouldn't be Active Until Friday.-- Here's some adviceStay alive...♥ 01:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude please vote in Aftermath 3 thanks Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 22:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You can actually post on the page Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 22:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Help? Need a little help adding my return in the table? I'd be glad to assist. :) Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 04:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) okay so the merge has happed in you camp so can i come back as mike and if i can i am using a 3ds and thatss all i got so its really slow so they gonna have to take it easy on me You haven't edited Wrath (S2), or anything on this wiki for a while now. Please do so. Understand if you're busy, but I don't want you to leave such a great camp. :( Plus I miss you. Hey Dude sorry i havent been on its just that my computer is broken for this website so in october i be back possibly for season 3 of wrath of wawanawkwa k sry dude i wish i could be on again cause this is a awesome site BTW wrath of wawanawkwa is my favorite camp in this whole entire wiki- TDM13 Hi CDF97! First off, welcome back! Second of all, I heard you were looking for toxic challenge ideas? For Wrath 3? Well I have a few! :) Challenge 1: Capture the most mutated squirrels in the woods seen in Revenge Of The Island Challenge 2: Try to make your own recipe of the Toxic Marshmallow Of Loserdom Challenge 3: Create your own mutated mouse by mutating mice that have been imported from Japan Challenge 4: A guess who challenge. Chris gives the campers hints about another camper he's talking about. And if they get it wrong, there thrown into toxic qaste Hope ya like it! :) I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 06:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Here Dude Do you ever Chat?? - Your Favorite, Your Cutest, Your Only, MIKE! (talk) 01:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh,Okay what stopped you from coming on this wiki more often? Wait, Mike... Voted off.... NOOOO!! (talk) 01:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Wrath Of wawanawkwa Hey Man when you starting s3 of Wrath of wawanawkwa? Dig Down Deep And Break The Streak! (talk) 03:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi There MIke here. Me and Phyneo are wondering if we can Make a thrid Season fo Wrath because you seem to be inactive so i hope you answer ;) TDM13?? Pshhh he's gone. Captain Sparklez is on deck! (talk) 03:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC)